<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Dad's A Hero To Me by RavenpuffWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394808">My Dad's A Hero To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites'>RavenpuffWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're The Sunflower [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(yet), Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Precious Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter looked around the lab again, making sure that there was no watching him. Then he reached down, grabbing the handle of the hammer and pulling it up with all his might.<br/>To his surprise, that hammer lifted easily off the table. It didn’t weigh very much, or at least not as much as it looked, which Peter thought was funny considering the other Avengers always made such a big deal about not being able to move it. Maybe it was a joke Peter didn’t get, one that they all made because the hammer weighed like it was made of styrofoam. Or maybe they were just teasing Thor and the god didn’t get it like Peter didn’t. That would be kind of mean though…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're The Sunflower [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Dad's A Hero To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The worst part about living with the Avengers, Peter had decided, was that now with more people living in the tower, he found things just left places that it shouldn’t be more and more often. The remote would go missing and he would have to hunt it down, or Captain America would leave his shield underneath the coffee table in Peter’s favorite place to lay when he wanted to be around people but also didn’t want to be seen. Sometimes he would even come downstairs to find Clint sitting on the far end of the couch, even though everyone knew that was Peter’s spot. It was the only place on the couch he liked to sit, because it was the only place that allowed him to see the entire living room and know when someone was coming in or not. Plus if he got too crowded on the couch, he could climb on to the arm to sit, or over it if he needed to escape quickly because sometimes being near people would become too much and he needed to leave.</p>
<p>Really Peter loved the Avengers, but sometimes he missed just being able to go wherever and wanted and do what he pleased without having to worry about someone being there when they shouldn’t or something being left where it didn’t belong.</p>
<p>Like Thor’s hammer! Which definitely didn’t belong on Peter’s workstation down in Tony’s lab. That wasn’t even remotely where it belonged, especially when the god was nowhere to be seen. All Peter had wanted to do was come down and hang out with his dad why he worked and color the drawing Mr. America had made for Peter to surprise him with (It was a picture of him with his dad! They were in a field of flowers and there was a rainbow over them). But now there was something in his way.</p>
<p>Peter sighed, looking around to see if there was anybody in the lab that could move the hammer. His dad was supposed to be there (At least, JARVIS had said that’s where Tony was when Peter asked him a few minutes ago), but right now there was no one around. But his dad had to be coming back if he left his music on and the door unlocked (because he always locked the lab when he left, or when he didn’t want Peter in there because it wasn’t safe). Peter knew that technically he wasn’t supposed to touch the Avengers weapons (although he did have an old pair of Natasha’s widow bites his dad didn’t know about, but shhh that was a secret). But Thor’s hammer was in his way!</p>
<p>Peter looked around the lab again, making sure that there was no watching him. Then he reached down, grabbing the handle of the hammer and pulling it up with all his might.</p>
<p>To his surprise, that hammer lifted easily off the table. It didn’t weigh very much, or at least not as much as it looked, which Peter thought was funny considering the other Avengers always made such a big deal about not being able to move it. Maybe it was a joke Peter didn’t get, one that they all made because the hammer weighed like it was made of styrofoam. Or maybe they were just teasing Thor and the god didn’t get it like Peter didn’t. That would be kind of mean though… </p>
<p>Peter shook his head, deciding that it was probably just another thing about the Avengers he just hadn’t figured out yet, and maybe one day it would make sense but right now it didn’t so there was no use trying to figure it out when he had other things he needed to do. Peter put the hammer on the floor resting against his workstation and climbed up onto his stool. He spread his colored pencils out in front of him, focusing on getting them organized just right that he almost didn’t hear his dad come in.</p>
<p><em>Almost. </em>Probably would have missed him altogether a few months ago, but Natasha had been teaching how to pick up when someone had entered a room based when you didn’t notice, tuning your subconscious more into your surroundings. Peter was still working on it, but he was getting better, and he was able to tell Tony was in the room before his dad had made it over to him.</p>
<p>He whirled around on his stool quickly, jumping off of it and closing the little bit of a gap that was left to give his dad a hug. “Daddy!”</p>
<p>“Good morning, Sunflower,” Tony laughed, squatting down to catch his son in a tight hug. Peter smiled at the nickname, squirming in his dad’s arms until he was able to look up at him, and reached out to boop him on the nose.</p>
<p>“Boop!”</p>
<p>Tony grinned, letting go of Peter with one arm to do the same in return, causing his son to giggle. “You seem to be in good spirits this morning, Sunflower.”</p>
<p>“That’s cause Mr. 'Merca drew me a really cool picture that I get to color for you!” Peter explained, wiggling in his father's arms excitedly. “It’s gonna be a surprise though so you can’t look!”</p>
<p>Tony laughed again, placing a kiss on Peter’s forehead before he let the boy go and stood up, promising, “I won’t look, promise. But is there a reason you chose to work down here instead of upstairs if you didn’t want me to see?”</p>
<p>Peter shrugged, turning his back to his dad so that he wouldn’t see his face, and hopefully buy his lie when he said: “I didn’t get to see you this morning cause you busy so I wanted to say hi.”</p>
<p>“You sure that’s the only reason, kiddo?” Tony asked, furrowing his eyebrows together concerned as he watched his son climb back on to his stool. Even with Peter refusing to meet his eyes, Tony could tell there was something else going on. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Peter. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine it’s just…” Peter frowned, picking up on of his pencils and absently turning it in his hands, trying to find the right words to explain how he was feeling. Tony waited patiently, taking a seat at his own workstation and watching Peter until finally, his son explained: “When I went upstairs all the ‘Vengers were there. And I… kind of realized I don’t think I can do a lot of people today. But I didn’t want to be alone either.”</p>
<p>“That makes sense,” Tony nodded, and Peter looked up at him with wide eyes, shocked he seemed to have understood what he meant. “Sometimes I don’t really want to be around a lot of other people either. But when it’s you, or Pepper, or Rhodey, I don’t really mind as much.”</p>
<p>Peter nodded enthusiastically, relieved that his father understood what he meant. “Exactly! Sometimes I don’t want to be around anyone except you or maybe Ned. Even though I really like my other friends and the ‘Vengers a lot.”</p>
<p>“And that’s totally okay, Sunflower. You can hang out with me down here whenever you like, and for however long you need.” Tony assured his son, smiling slightly at the boy and getting a bright one in return. “Is there anything else you need from me right now?”</p>
<p>“Can we listen to the playlist you made for me?” Peter asked hopefully. “Not that I don’t like your music, but it’s too loud for today.”</p>
<p>“Of course. JARVIS, can you play the “Sunflower” playlist please?”</p><hr/>
<p>Peter was slowly but surely making progress on his coloring. He had decided to start with doing his dad first because obviously his suit was red and gold so those are the colors he should be wearing, and because he wanted to have more time to think about exactly what colors the flowers should be so they looked perfect with the rest of the picture. He had just finished coloring himself (using a mix of blue, red, and black since those were the colors he liked the most) when he heard the door to the lab open. He raised his head to see who had come in, when a booming voice gave him the answer and had him wincing away from the sound.</p>
<p>“Ah! Young Peter! We were wondering where you had gotten to today! The others were all hoping you would stop by to say hello.” Thor’s voice was always loud, but it seemed to almost echo in Tony’s lab. Peter tried to smile as he waved hello to the god, but it was obvious his dad could see right through him (as usual).</p>
<p>“Hey, Point Break, turn the volume down a little before you blow out our eardrums.”</p>
<p>“Ah, of course, my apologies.” Thor nodded at a significantly lower voice as he came up beside Peter, who gave him a genuine smile this time. “So, what are you two working on down here?”</p>
<p>“I’m coloring a picture for my dad. He can’t see it yet though cause it’s not done, so you can’t tell him what it looks like.” Peter said, angling his body so that he could show Thor what he had done so far without Tony seeing. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>“Is this you and Tony?” Thor asked, and Peter nodded.</p>
<p>“Mr. America drew it for cause I’m not good like him yet. But I will be one day! He’s been teaching me.”</p>
<p>“Capsicle’s been teaching you to draw?” Tony asked, sounding surprised. “Since when has this been happening, Sunflower?”</p>
<p>Peter shrugged, pulling his picture back over towards him before Tony could see it. “I dunno. A few weeks maybe? He said he used to draw a lot when he was younger and I thought maybe if I asked him to teach me, he would start doing it again and be happy. And it worked cause now he draws a lot!”</p>
<p>Tony shook his head in wonder at his son. He was only 8 years old, and he was more observant and thoughtful than most people Tony had ever met. How he had raised such an amazing kid was beyond him. “That was a really nice thing you did for Steve, kiddo.”</p>
<p>“Drawing’s fun, and now that I know he’s not a zombie, Mr. ‘Merca is really cool to hang out with. He’s lonely most of the time, I think. So I wanted to be his friend.”</p>
<p>“It can be hard being in a new place, without having anybody that you know and love there with you,” Thor agreed, and Peter frowned slightly at the words until Thor added, “Steve is extremely lucky to have such a good friend like you, Peter, to make the transition a little easier.”</p>
<p>Peter was positively beaming under the praise and wriggled on his stool delightedly to show how happy he was. Tony laughed before turning to Thor to ask:</p>
<p>“Is there something you needed when you came down here? Because no offense, but you’re not really supposed to be let inside of my lab without a purpose, JARVIS is supposed to keep you out. There is a lot of delicate stuff here and I do not trust you around it.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes of course. I came looking for my hammer. The man in the ceiling informed me that I had left it down here earlier when I was talking to you, and as it is about time for me to leave, I was hoping to retrieve it.” Thor explained, looking around the room with a frown as he did so. “It is odd though because I was sure I had left it on a table somewhere and now I do not see it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, uhm I… I moved it,” Peter admitted, blushing slightly as he slipped off his stool, walking around the table to pick up Thor’s hammer, holding it out towards him. Tony and Thor both stared at him in shock, and Peter huffed, blushing more as he defended himself. “I know I’m not supposed to touch their weapons, but it was on my workstation! And all the ‘Vengers keep leaving their stuff in my space and I wanted to color so I moved it! I was super careful and everything, it didn’t even get scratched.”</p>
<p>“Is this some kind of joke?” Thor took the hammer from Peter slowly, suspiciously turning it over in his hands to try and make sure this wasn’t a trick the Starks were trying to play on him. Peter frowned, looking at Thor confused as to what he meant.</p>
<p>“Mr. Thor? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Thor looked up from his hammer at Peter in pure amazement, letting out a loud laugh as he set it down on the table and pulled Peter into a very tight hug.</p>
<p>“Mr. Thor?”</p>
<p>“Tony, you should be very proud of your boy. It is no surprise, really, if there was anyone worthy of the power of Mjolnir besides me it should be Peter.” Thor was grinning widely as he let go of Peter to now hug Tony, who was still staring at his son in a mix of awe and pridefulness.</p>
<p>Peter was confused. Worthy? What did Thor mean that he was “worthy” of Mjolnir? It was a <em>hammer.</em></p>
<p>“Can one you please explain what is going on?” Peter asked, sounding slightly frustrated and more than a little confused. “All I did was move Mr. Thor’s hammer cause it was in my way. It wasn’t even that heavy! How does that make me “worthy” of something?”</p>
<p>“It is the fact you were able to move Mjolnir at all that makes you worthy, young Peter,” Thor said as if that explained everything. Peter looked to his father exasperated, pleading for an explanation that made more sense.</p>
<p>“Point Break has a magical hammer, Sunflower. He claims that only those worthy of his powers are able to lift it. The rest of us assumed it was trick because,” Tony motioned for Thor to set down his hammer, and once he did so Tony attempted to pick it up. Peter expected it to lift off the table with ease for his dad like it had for him, but to his shock, Tony could not even make it budge. “No one else can move it. Well, no one except for you it seems.”</p>
<p>“I don’t… I don’t understand,” Peter frowned, feeling suddenly overwhelmed as he looked from his dad to the hammer to Thor and back. “What does that mean?”</p>
<p>“It means that you are a very special kid, Peter. You are brave, selfless, pure of heart, and you are not afraid to rise to any challenge you are given.” Thor explained gently, seeing how upset Peter was getting although he could not understand why when he should be celebrating this moment. “It means you have the heart of a warrior.”</p>
<p>Peter shook his head, tears filling his eyes as he felt a wave of anger rush through him the more Thor spoke. “No! No that can’t be true!”</p>
<p>Thor looked at Peter in shock, not sure how to respond to his outburst, but Peter was only looking at his dad, his mind replaying over and over the fact he couldn’t even make Mjolnir budge. If all those things were what made someone worthy, his dad should be able to move it without a problem.</p>
<p>“That can’t be the reason I can move the hammer, it has to be a trick dad, like you said cause-” Peter sniffled, and Tony moved forward in an instant to wrap his son in a hug. Peter clung on to him, tears running down his face now as he argued “If the hammer really lifted for people who are worthy then you should be able to move it. Cause you’re all those things! You’re the bravest person I’ve ever known and you take care of everyone and you’re-you’re a hero! The bestest hero in the entire world! You should be able to lift the hammer if it’s not a trick. Not me!”</p>
<p>Tony sighed softly as Peter explained exactly why he was so upset by this revelation. He pulled away from his son enough so that he could see his face, brushing away his hair and the tears running down his face. “Believe it or not, Sunflower, you are a much better person then I am.”</p>
<p>Peter opened his mouth to argue, but Tony placed a finger over it gently before he had the chance to. “No, it’s true kiddo. You are. And that’s a really good thing, do you know why?”</p>
<p>Peter shook his head.</p>
<p>“If you’re a better person then I am, it means that I’m doing my job as a parent right. I know that you want to be just like me, but if you were that means I failed you. And I am so proud of you, okay, I am so proud of you that you can lift Thor’s dumb hammer and be better than me.” Tony smoothed Peter’s hair down, smiling just slightly at his son as his tears slowed down just a bit. “Besides, I’m pretty sure one of the requirements to wielding that thing is to be humble, and you and I both know I’m the exact opposite of that.”</p>
<p>Peter laughed wetly, feeling just a little bit better about the entire situation. If his dad was able to joke, then it must not have been as bad as Peter made it out to be.</p>
<p>Although he still thought his dad was better than he was. No matter what he might argue.</p>
<p>Cause his dad was a hero. Not Iron Man (although he was one too), but just Tony Stark himself was a hero.</p>
<p>And “worthy” or not, Peter still thought his dad was the most amazing person in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>